Home
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Relena looses something...her life.


I didn't create Gundum Wing. How could I? I only take other peoples characters and write fanfiction!. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting at my cluttered desk, late at night. My lamp lights up the piles of papers and folders in front of me. A creak   
at the door caught my attention.  
  
The smell of his strong cologne lets me know who it is before I see his long, blond hair.  
  
"Miliardo...how can I help you?"  
  
I stand and start to walk over to him. From the looking in his eyes I can tell something is wrong.  
  
I'm standing not a foot from him. He's wearing his long tan trench coat; it has a few specks of water on the shoulders.  
  
His silence scares me. I gently pull at his coat sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I feel a cough coming up and turn my head and cover my mouth. I've been coughing a lot lately, my brother says I should take more breaks from work and eat better. Like it' that easy or something...  
  
When I turn my head to look at him I'm shocked to see the tear falling down his cheek. More start to flow and I raise my hand to brush them away.  
  
Before I can do that I am embraced in his arms. My face is buried in his chest and the wonderful smell of leather and  
his cologne mixed together.  
  
I try to push him away so I can breath a bit easier, but his muscular arms hold on tight. In a minute I realize he's not letting go so I wrap my arms around him.  
  
His tears fall on my neck and strands of his hair tickle my cheek.  
  
It's extremely weird having him hug me. The only time he's ever come close to truly embracing me is for the portrait we   
had done from Christmas. Even then all he did was sling his arm around my shoulder.  
  
When he does pull away after five minutes, I feel colder. He keeps his hands on my shoulders and I see the red on his cheeks.  
  
By now I am freaking out. I grab his coat and stare into the ice-cold eyes of his.  
  
"What's wrong? Please tell me...?"  
  
It's hard looking at my brother when he's like this. But I hold my gaze on him. I don't want him to cry anymore...  
  
"Relena." It seems his voice booms in the quiet of the room, "I have just been informed of terrible information."  
  
I almost giggle at the authorative tone of his voice. It sounds like he's reporting something to his superior. I bite hard on my tongue to stop from laughing.  
  
"Little sister", he pushes a strand of hair away from my face, "I just heard the doctors report on your last physical. You..." he takes a breath and I feel his hands hold on to me tighter. "You have cancer."  
  
I taste the blood as I nearly bite off the tip of my tongue. It feels like my throat had dried up and I can't breath. What did he mean by cancer? I wasn't that negligent of my health.  
  
Miliardo walked me to my bed and sat down with me. I stared at him.   
  
"I can have surgery, kemo-"  
  
He shook his head. "We can't treat it. I'm sorry. Relena, the doctor says you have little time, maybe a few months at most..."  
  
"No." I feel my muscles tense and he wraps his arms around my shoulders to steady me. "No!" I stand and point at him. "That can't be true." My voice is cracking and I feel like I'm falling, or that this isn't really happening.  
  
He stands to help support me but I start walking backwards towards the door.  
  
"Relena. The doctor recommended a place to go..."  
  
I feel another cough coming up and I try to choke it down. It almost chokes me and I feel the door press up against my back.  
  
Without much thought I swing open the door and ran out. I almost tripped going down the stairs. I saw Lucretia and a soaked Quatre in the front hall. They don't even notice me, but I heard Miliardo's booming voice through the oak front doors.  
  
The small rainstorm of the afternoon had turned into a gully washer by now. I was literally soaked by the time I reached the downtown area. Images of people pale, sick and dying raced through my mind, almost blocking my vision.  
  
My eyes scan the stores and buildings for anything comforting. Nothing, and no one anywhere that can help me. I can't tell the difference between the falling raindrops and tears on my face.  
  
A sudden need to be alone overcomes me. I look over the prostitutes strolling under neon signs, and lovers walking under umbrellas. An old man wearing dirty old clothes sits against a building holding out a dirty hand for money. Then there's a little girl with sunken cheeks.   
  
As more tears start to burn my eyes I hear the rumble of an engine. For all his training as a mobile suit pilot, Miliardo still cannot fix a simple engine.  
  
Before I think, I duck into the nearest alley way and slump up against the wall. I make myself as small as possible, and cry in the darkness.  
  
In less then a minute I see Miliardo drive past in his yellow convertible with Ms. Noin in the passengers seat.  
  
I let out a sigh. He must have every policeman out looking for me. For the love of God, Miliardo, you can't give me   
news like that and expect me to be rational.  
  
Which brings me back to my predicament. I look down at my hands. They've become so thin! I can feel the bones plainly through the skin. When I look down at my legs I see they've gotten thinner too.  
  
All this time I've been working for World Peace, I've been wasting away. I didn't even realize what I was doing to myself.  
  
And now I would have to pay. But why should I have to forfeit my life...?  
  
'We can treat it...'  
  
I think over his words and I wonder where in my body could this thing be hiding.  
  
I look above me at the night sky between the two brick buildings. No stars can I see, too many lights. I close my eyes and just remember...  
  
A little girl sits in an alleyway. Her white pajamas have dirt and burn marks on them.  
  
Her family was taken away. Her mother's screams ring in the child's ears. Just a few hours ago her family was safe.   
Now her home is burnt, and her mother, father, brother are all-dead.  
  
She looks up at the sky with no stars.  
  
Even when I was little death was around me. Does death want the last two children of Peacecraft?  
  
The weight of a hand on my shoulder makes me turn around.  
  
Heero brushes the tears off my face. I think I'm more surprised by the excessive amount of tears, then of Heero's presence.  
  
"Let me take you home."  
  
I don't want to go, but I let him lead me. The rain has stopped falling so hard and the sidewalks are still packed with people.  
  
Heero doesn't touch me, try to take my hand or hold me as Miliardo did. He simply walks with me at my side.  
  
I want to tell him I'm dying, though I'm sure he's fully aware of it. And I want to blame him for it. To tell him he should   
have been working harder for peace. How he should have been there to take some of the stress off of me.  
  
I laugh inside at all of these lies.  
  
So Heero walks me home in silence. He knocks on the door to my mansion and waits.  
  
Pagan embraced me the second the doors opened. When I turn to thank him, Heero's already vanished.  
  
Thanks for leading me home Heero...  
  
***  
  
My hands brush back my short bangs. The fingers are still bony.  
  
I look at the watch on my right wrist and push back the keyboard in front of me.  
  
Miliardo insists that I quite work each day to come have launch with him and his wife. Noin is currently pregnant with their first son...  
  
I raise my arms above my head and stretch. Two years ago this would have been the hardest thing in the world to due, I was that weak. And when I stand up from my still overcrowded desk I manage to knock over a picture frame. This is my favorite picture.  
  
Heero is staring at the camera with his death glare. There's the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. He sent it to me a couple of years ago; a few weeks after he brought me home that rainy night.  
  
I carefully put it back on my desk. I got news a year ago that Heero had been killed in an accident. I'm still debating whether or not to believe it.  
  
Miliardo's late. He should have been here five minutes ago. I decide to go to him then. I grab for my coat and start to head to the door.  
  
But my legs don't respond. I fall to the floor and hit my head on the marble fireplace by my door. Now a huge wave of pain is rushing through my head, and a familiar ache surges through my brain. The doctors said there was only a slim chance of the cancer returning. But I can feel it in me again. Death has come again to take me.  
  
I strain to stand, but it's futile. I can feel blood coming from the gash in my forehead. And now the world has no sounds. I see Miliardo enter my bedroom, swinging his key chain, but I don't hear his greeting. Then I see the frantic expression on his face when he sees me.  
  
There's an intense, high-pitched constant ringing in my ears that replaces his shouts.  
  
I can see him hold me hand and wipe away the blood. I actually see my body lying on the floor. The pain is suddenly gone. My limbs feel weightless and my body feels wonderful.  
  
I watch the girl on the floor start to close her eyes. Miliardo's sorrowful tears fall on her cheek.  
  
I can't take my eyes away from it. Relena Peacecraft lies dead on the floor in front of me. Dead, gone from this world in a few small minutes.  
  
The hand on my shoulder makes me look away.   
  
Heero stands before large, glowing doors. The vision of my body lying dead in my room fades away. And without words Heero takes my hands and leads me to these large doors.  
  
I can feel this complete and perfect tranquility settles over me. I turn to see Heero smiling at me. An actually smile just for me.  
  
The doors open, and everything is pure white. I'm afraid to step through. I know I won't see Miliardo, or Noin, or my new nephew again, or at least not for a long while...  
  
I feel his arms wrap around me from behind. He leans into my ear.  
  
"Go ahead." His voice is soft, and his breath is hot on my ear, "I've been waiting for you here Relena. You can go home now." All doubts are erased form my heart.  
  
And as we both walk through the doors, somewhat hesitantly, I turn and wrap my arms around him.  
  
"Thank you... thank you for leading me home..."  
  
  



End file.
